A Whole New Life
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: A new school. A new life. A whole new beginning........ ps. A nigel is a loner!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody! The characters in this story take Chemistry. I don't know anything about Biology, I didn't take it, sorry! Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
" Class, Class!" shouted Mrs. Parker, the school's new Art teacher. She was addressing her registration class just at this moment. "Please Class, calm down, and shush a minute! We have a new student!" she shouted.  
  
Impressively, all the class stopped chattering and looked at their teacher.  
  
Mrs. Nancy Parker immediately calmed down. " Now, we have a new student. Her name is Emily Evans, I would like you all to welcome her to the school." She tried.  
  
The class turned their attention to the new student, and stared at Emily. She was unlike the girls in their school, apart from a small few. She was wearing baggy trousers, a hot-pink shirt with a loose blue and black tie. She had many bangles on each arm, all different colours which varied from dark blue, all through the rainbow colours through to a light yellow. Her nails were painted: Pink.  
  
She wore normal trainers, but they were obviously painter bright pink, they could just be seen under her fabulous trousers. She had a long metal chain hanging from her trousers, and there were pink scribbles over the trousers. She wore a choker and black make-up. But with plain lips, apart from a small amount of lip gloss. Her hair was dark brown coloured, but had pink streaks in it, and was up in high plaited pigtails. She stared back. "What?" she asked in a light Scottish accent.  
  
She looked around her. The people were so different here, they all wore jeans or tight trousers, with normal tops, with white-shade tans.  
  
In two other classes, two other teachers were introducing her brothers and sister. Her triplet brother, Max, and her other brother, Michael, who was a year older. Max wore all black clothes, while Michael wore jeans and nice shirts. Her sister, Isabelle, her other triplet, was very similar to Emily, but loved orange, not pink. Otherwise, their outfits were almost identical.  
  
Two girls walked over to Emily and introduced themselves, and asked if she would like to join them. Emily nodded, suddenly shy.  
  
Liz Parker, and Maria Deluca, introduced her to their friend Alex Whitman.  
  
" Hey" said Alex, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it, and held an immediate bond with the boy.  
  
Liz explained she was Mrs. Parker's daughter, and owned a local café, the other side of the town. She was a vibrant girl, who wore blue flared jeans and a bright orange top.  
  
Maria was a wild-child at heart, her mother and father, were hippies. She was cool and hip, much like her sister but had a small glimmer of excitement inside of her. When Emily had her first conversation with her, she realised that she could be a perfect match for Michael.  
  
Alex was just a normal guy; he wasn't like all other boys. He was nice and extremely friendly.  
  
All three worked in the café, and asked Emily to come over for a bite to eat after school.  
  
" So, you're from Scotland, then Emily?" asked Liz.  
  
" Yeah, most people think I'm English, and that really bugs me."  
  
" Any brother's or sister's?"  
  
" Yeah. I've got a sister and two brothers. Me, Max and Isabelle are triplets, and Michael's a year older."  
  
" Cool." Exclaimed Maria.  
  
Emily was shortly given her new timetable, with all the subjects, she herself had chosen. First was biology, a class that she had with all three. When she showed the others her timetable, Maria whooped.  
  
" What?" Emily had asked.  
  
" I won't be a Nigel anymore!"  
  
The bell rang for first period, of which she would have six periods everyday, apart from Friday's, when she only had four.  
  
" Well, Emily, welcome to Roswell!" Liz said, smiling wildly.  
  
TBC..... Please Read and Review!!! 


	2. Chemistry

In Chemistry  
  
" Hey Emily, so where about in Scotland are you from, because some of my cousins are from a place called Spean Bridge? Do you know it?" asked Liz.  
  
" Yes, oh, god, yes. Some of my friends live there, I went to school not ten miles from there." She exclaimed.  
  
" Really. Then you must know Luke and John Crinkle?"  
  
" Oh, my god, Johnny is your cousin?" she asked, "this is so brilliant!"  
  
" Well, I'm actually surprised they didn't tell you about me, coz we're like the best of friends when we're together."  
  
" They told me that they had cousins in New Mexico, but the never said it was you."  
  
" Oh, well, I haven't seen them in years."  
  
" I'm going back at Christmas. I'm staying with the Crinkles'."  
  
" Cool. Maybe I should come too. Are your brother and sister in this class too?"  
  
" Yup. Look, there's Max and Isabel, on the left, second from the front." Emily pointed.  
  
Liz looked at Max and Isabel, and at the same time, as if they had sensed it, they turned round and waved at their sister and her new friends. Max and Liz's eyes locked, Liz smiled, and Max smiled back.  
  
" Is that really your brother, Emily? He's lovely." Said Liz dreamily.  
  
" Don't mind Liz, Emily, she gets a bit gooey over guys sometimes." Alex laughed.  
  
'He has a nice laugh', thought Isabel.  
  
" Class. We have four new students today!" yelled their teacher.  
  
Emily paid attention to this. As far as she knew, there was only her, Max and Isabel, but she thought wrong.  
  
" I'd like you to meet our new students, coincidentally, all from Scotland. We have triplets, Isabel, Max and Emily, and.."  
  
Sorry so short, but I love cliffhangers, TBC soon.. 


	3. Drop Dead Gorgeous

Thanks for all the reviews!! The new person is actually a guy I know: not the surname though. Sorry, Tam just was using the name!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
" I'd like you to meet our new students, coincidentally, all from Scotland. We have triplets, Isabel, Max and Emily Evans, and.Tam O'Connell."  
  
Everybody turned round to the new students, and said 'Hi' and 'Welcome'.  
  
Soon, though, Chemistry had to begin, and they were covering the concepts of Hydrocarbons all over again, because some weird people had put the wrong answer in a previous test.  
  
" Now, what elements are there in Hydrocarbons?" asked Mae-Louise. It was a very strange school; they were allowed to call all the teachers by their first names.  
  
Emily put up her hand. " Carbon and Hydrogen, miss." She said.  
  
" Please call me Mae-Louise, or just Mae will do."  
  
" Yes miss, I mean, Mae-Louise."  
  
" Does anybody remember additional polymers?"  
  
" When one of the bonds in a double bond is broken and the molecules add together." Said Tam.  
  
"Wow," Max whispered to Isabel, "He's quoting the Standard Grade Booklet. Word for word!"  
  
" Good, Tam. That's exactly what I would say myself. Now, are additional polymers, alkenes or alkanes?" Mae-Louise asked the class.  
  
This time Alex answered, " Alkenes".  
  
The whole lesson was answering questions; Mae-Louise was trying to get the class to remember most of the information from the last two years of Chemistry, which they had all, in turn, supposedly passed the exam the year before.  
  
Second period was Music, in which Maria, Alex and Liz took. Only Max and Emily had taken Music, Isabel had taken Administration at this point. The teacher said that they were to go over concepts first, but in the second half of the period they would be listening to Pop music, so the could tell the difference between Rock and Pop, which they would be listening to next day.  
  
The teacher, Kirsty, put on an old CD called, 'Drop Dead Gorgeous2'. Max laughed when the first song came on. Well, actually it was the second because Kirsty skipped the song by saying it was kin of long. The song was 'Mmm Bop' by old American group, Hanson.  
  
The teacher, Miss Ailsa, came down the hall to see what all the racket was about. Her classroom was directly next door and had 6th year class (A/N: last year in High School (Scotland)) in it. When she heard Hanson, she began to laugh along with the class.  
  
" Kirsty, you never had an taste in music did you?" Ailsa asked Kirsty.  
  
" Ailsa, stop moaning, this is your CD after all." Kirsty retorted.  
  
" Ooh, yeah, put on Aqua!" she said, looking at the back of the CD case.  
  
The song was Barbie Girl, and part of the class, having remembered the song, started to sing along. Ailsa made her excuses and walked back to her own class, where they were just as suspicious as they were, Michael was in that class. He heard someone with a beautiful voice singing along to another song, which was 'Cleopatra's Theme' by Cleopatra: one-hit-wonders of the 1990's.  
  
TBC..... Please R&R, thanks for all the reviews so far, you people are the BEST!!!!! 


End file.
